


Keep Off The Ground

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: Dragon's Kings and Claws [16]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Antsy Princes, Gen, Outer Space, Royal Bodyguards, The Dragon's Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Two months in space is long and boring-- but mostly boring. At least David has something to keep him occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Off The Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowGal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RainbowGal).



> Prompt: Gymnastics

The training room wasn't nearly as big as David would have liked. Only three decks high, and a little cramped, but at least there was some equipment he could use. And there was an entire network of bars above him, far enough to the ceiling he could stand on them and walk freely without knocking his head against the ceiling.

It wasn't much. David liked to play at the roof of the domes, much to the protest of his bodyguard-and-friend. Sometimes it was hard to tell what was friendly caution and what Talon really didn't want him doing, but for the most part, if Talon wasn't hauling him away from something, he often did it anyway.

And the roof of the domes was fun to work out on. A lot of pilots went up there, and David never had any fears he might fall.

Even if the fall would probably kill him, on account of hitting someone's roof.

At any rate the room still seemed short. And small. And kind of claustrophobic. But Talon had warned him that military transport ships didn't like large empty spaces in the first place, even-- or possibly especially-- for recreational use. Which the training room kind of was.

“...how long until we get to Earth?” He questioned over his shoulder, wandering over to the lowest rung of bars against the nearest wall. The bars that led ultimately upward, to the network he really wanted to free-swing in.

“Two months. David, you're in Command here, you have to start paying attention when the helmsman is talking to you.“ Talon Ander hovered near the doorway, leaning against the wall. His own flightsuit was sharp, gray with a red bar above a green one, that bespoke of his place as David's perpetually assigned military-grade escort. He hadn't even had to ask his uncle for that, in the end. Talon had just kind of been there ever since he was born. They made a good match, to be honest; they'd both lost their fathers to the Earthlings.

David preferred his blue one, really. But the wide, green strip that ran from hip to shoulder marked his place as royalty as much as the base color, he guessed. He'd never really paid attention to what they meant, before Talon had started pointing out the soldiers and scientists and the precious few doctors they were carrying to earth. He'd probably already forgotten half of them in his eagerness to find the rec room.

It wasn't the biggest force they were carrying-- his uncle would come with the main bulk eventually, but that was at least several months from now, nearly a year-- but it was dauntingly necessary anyway, if only to keep moral up and remind their people they hadn't been forgotten. Most of them were even awake, on the off-chance the Ooshati figured out they were going to Earth.

They were going to make this a long two months, he knew. But at least he had some bars to keep him off the ground as much of the down-time as possible.


End file.
